


And In With the New

by Starren_Moonstone



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Fix-It, Kidnapping, M/M, New Year Resolutions, Nightmares, failed ritual AU, implied hand mutilation, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone
Summary: Jon and Martin get a house, and start to think about the future
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: The Magnus Archives Flash Fanwork Challenge





	And In With the New

**Author's Note:**

> This is the week six story I wrote for The Magnus Archives Flash Fiction Challenge. The prompts I used were resolutions, books, and hands. I may extend this at a later point, because I do like the basic premise of this. Hope you enjoy!

_They had finally caught up with him after all these years. A person can only run for so long before the universe at large catches up to them. Some people call it karma. It is only the inevitable, since people are so predictable. He vaguely remembers being dragged to the warehouse, however nothing more after that. Though, it does not take long for the pieces of memory to be put in their proper places. He is sitting down, arms stretched out-wards and wrists trapped into hold holding devices so that he can no longer see his hands. They are there, he can move them and flex them as normal limbs._

_The presence of three more people becomes noticeable to him; footsteps echo around. Each of them are cloaked and hooded so that he cannot see their faces. Two of them carry teethed swords. The third merely stands in front of him, staring with unseen eyes with an unseen expression._

_“What are you going to do to me?” he asks, although he already knows the answer. How could he not? He has spent so long running from these people, making sure to cover his footsteps and leaving not a trail behind. None of it ever mattered._

_“We have caught you red handed,” an unrecognizable voice comes from the hooded figure in front of him as the other two flank his sides, “It is only right for us to harvest them from you so you will never do it again.”_

_The people flanking his sides raise up their blades. Somewhere in the background, a person made entirely of eyes watches on, waiting for the spectacle about to take place._

_The thing about swords is that it takes more than one swing to cut through a person’s wrist._

Jon wakes up blearily from his nap, thankful to get out of the nightmare realm that the Eye perpetually shoves him into. Since the ending of the ritual and Jonah Magnus’ death, the Eye has backed off significantly. It makes Martin happier, considering Jon moves around a lot less in his sleep now. Jon absently rubs his wrists. There are still plenty of times where Jon is trapped in a nightmare. 

He takes a deep breath, and can smell fresh bread. Which is odd, considering it was in the afternoon and the bakery in the village that he and Martin moved to has long since finished their baking for the day. He sits up, stretches, and slips out of bed. Both he and Martin had gotten a proper house to move to as they work out what to do with the rest of their lives. Jon still has to manage the powers bestowed by the Eye, and Martin isn’t entirely sure how to move forward in a work space. Martin had figured that Peter’s remaining savings could give the two of them a little bit of respite as they work things out. The house itself is an old thing that needs some tender, love, and care, but it is a better fit for the pair of them than Daisy’s cottage. 

Jon makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Martin is sitting at the table, a cookbook in front of him and a pen in hand. He looks up as Jon enters the room. “Have a good nap?” Martin asks, smiling at his beloved.

“I’ve had better,” Jon admits, coming over to Martin and putting his arms around his boyfriend, “What are you doing?”

“I’m marking down the recipes I want to try out. Ms. Winlow recommended a few to me. Basic stuff, but everyone has to start somewhere and they do look like to be a bit of fun.”

Jon eyes the oven, which is turned on. “You’re baking.”

“Oh, yes. It’s just some basic bread. I… well. I’ve been wanting to get into baking for a while, and I figured now would be a good time to start.”

Jon nods, then takes a seat next to Martin. He had never been one for New Year’s Resolutions. His grandmother never believed in them much, and Jon had seen during university that they didn’t do much for people who believed in them. 

“It’s really nothing much, and will be a bit plain…” Martin says with caution. 

“I’m sure it will taste wonderful.” Jon leans on the table and puts his head in his arms, looking at his beloved. Where would he even being as a resolution? It was still a new feeling being a point where the future is possible, despite everything. The influence of the Eye has gone back to a mellow thing and Jon is free to do as he wishes. This should comfort him, but it has the opposite effect.

“Is everything ok, Jon?” Martin asks.

“I don’t know. I’m still… this doesn’t feel real yet. The rug could still be pulled out from under us by… something.”

“Maybe,” Martin admits, “We certainly have no idea what is out there. But… at least for now, everything is quiet and I think we should enjoy that.” He gives Jon a reassuring smile, which makes Jon sink down into his arms even more. “Maybe you can pick up something as a resolution.”

“Like what?”

“You could volunteer at the library here.”

“And become the latest gossip in the village.”

“It’s bound to happen at some point,” Martin says, amused, “I’m surprised I haven’t heard any of it yet. If you don’t want to be out in the community, maybe you could start a garden here. At least prepare it for when spring comes around so it isn’t as much work.”

Jon hums noncommittally. 

“At least think about it?”

“I will. I promise. A full garden will be nice, especially for cooking.”

“We could plant some herbs.”

“And keep a small box at the window sill.” Jon smiles at the thought. He never thought he could be so excited about something so ordinary before. And yet… Though, Martin had a way of making the mundane seem like an adventure. 


End file.
